Deja Vu
by Rie AiLuka
Summary: Kurapika terus melamun di kelas. Ia melihat bayang- bayang yang ia kenal.   Warning: AU, OOC, typo s , KuroFemKura, slight KuroNeon, just one shoot, semi M maybe .  Langsung baca!


**^-^ ****Déjà vu ****^-^**

I'm back! *pake TOA*

Minna-san, Airin si author hiatus bikin fic one shoot lagi. Fic ini Airin buat special for **whitypearl****. **Happy birthday buat Pearl-Neesan yang berulang tahun tanggal 12 Januari kemarin. Maaf kadonya terlambat.

Ok! Lanjut baca aja deh! ^0^

Desclaimer: Kura-Niikun memang kakak saya XP Tapi Hunter X Hunter tetap punya Yoshihiro Togashi.

Pairing: KuroFemKura slight KuroNeon.

Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), istilah aneh, ada OC, slight KuroNeon, just oneshoot, FemKra.

**^-^Happy Reading!^0^**

Kurapika tengah duduk di dalam kelas. Ia menatap bosan pada guru Matematikanya yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran. Di tahun ketiga Kurapika bersekolah di Hunter High School, dia harus terjebak di sekolah dari pukul 7 pagi hingga pukul 5 petang. Ia mulai bosan dengan pelajaran itu. Dia pun menoleh ke arah pintu.

Seorang gadis kecil tengah menangis di koridor depan pintu. Kurapika memiringkan kepala bingung. Gadis berumur 5 tahunan itu duduk bersimpuh. Kedua tangannya menutup wajah penuh air mata. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menangis tersedu- sedu. Kurapika memperhatikannya lagi. Seorang anak laki- laki datang. Dia memeluk erat gadis kecil itu dari samping. Anak kecil berambut hitam berkilau itu membelai lembut rambut si gadis pirang.

'Sepertinya anak itu sedang menghibur si pirang.' pikir Kurapika.

Si gadis kecil mengusap kedua mata dan menghapus air mata. Menggantinya dengan senyuman manis mengukir wajah cantiknya. Mata birunya masih basah. Tetapi sepertinya dia terlihat senang. Si rambut hitam tersenyum lebar. Dia memegang kedua bahu si gadis dan menuntunnya pergi.

Kurapika ikut tersenyum Dia tahu kalau gadis itu sangat senang dengan keberadaan bocah rambut hitam itu. Kurapika kembali membolak- balik halaman buku Matematikanya. Mencari soal- soal kelas 3 SMA itu dengan cepat. Dia kembali termenung. Kurapika menoleh ke arah pintu lagi, berharap melihat gadis dan bocah kecil itu lagi. Tapi bukan sosok anak kecil yang ia lihat. Melainkan seorang gadis remaja bersama seorang remaja laki- laki yang bercerita dengannya. Ciri- ciri gadis remaja itu mirip dengan gadis kecil tadi. Begitu juga dengan remaja laki- laki itu.

'Mereka sudah beranjak dewasa rupanya.' batin Kurapika. Mereka terlihat ceria. Wajah si gadis kini bersinar cerah. Keduanya tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik dan pria tampan. Senyum selalu menghiasi wajah mereka Terkadang si gadis cemberut, sementara si lelaki tertawa terbahak- bahak. Lalu si gadis menjitak si laki- laki. Remaja laki- laki pun berpura- pura kesakitan dan si gadis pun tertawa.

Kurapika memandangi kedua siluet remaja itu. Ia ikut tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka. Kurapika mulai terhibur dengan kehadiran bayang- bayang kedua remaja itu. Kirara, teman sebangku Kurapika kebingungan melihat sahabatnya tersenyum tanpa sebab.

'Kurapika kenapa ya?' tanya Kirara dalam hati.

Kirara bingung melihat Kurapika yang menatap koridor kosong itu dengan tersenyum. Apa Kurapika melamun? Kirara pun melambai- lambaikan tanganya di depan wajah Kurapika Tak ada reaksi sama sekali. Kurapika tetap tersenyum tanpa mengedipkan mata sedikit pun.

"Kurapika!" seru Kirara sambil mencubit pipi Kurapika.

"Kirara…. Sakit…." keluh Kurapika.

"Kau ini! Jangan melamun!" bentak Kirara sebal.

"Baik- baik…" sahut Kurapika menyerah.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Anak- anak bersorak gembira dan satu persatu mulai keluar kelas.

"Kurapika, aku ke kantin sama Killua ya?" kata Kirarapada Kurapika yang masih membaca buku.

"Pergilah." jawab Kurapika tersenyum manis.

Kirara ikut tersenyum dan pergi bersama Killua.

Sekarang hanya Kurapika yang berada di dalam kelas. Karena merasa ngantuk, Kurapika pergi ke toilet untuk cuci muka. Matanya hampir saja terpejam saat menuruni tangga. Tapi ia terperangah melihat bayang- bayang kedua pemuda pemudi tadi. Tapi sesosok gadis berambut merah muda menyertai mereka.

Pemuda tampan itu berhadapan dengan si gadis pirang. Ada yang berbeda. Gadis manis dengan rambut merah muda tergerai itu menggandeng tangan si pemuda. Kurapika pun mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Kenalkan, ini pacarku. Namanya Neon Nostrad." kata si pemuda itu.

Sementara gadis bernama Neon itu tersenyum lebar pada gadis pirang. Tatapan si gadis pirang kosong. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan. Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir di kedua pipi putih gadis pirang. Pemuda itu pun kebingungan.

"Hei! Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba- tiba menangis?" tanya si pemuda tampan khawatir.

Si gadis pirang tiba- tiba memukul lengan pemuda dan tertawa kecil.

"Hahahaha… Kau ada- ada saja. Aku hanya terlalu senang. Akhirnya sahabatku punya pacar juga. Gadis pirang tertawa kecil walaupun ia masih menitikkan air mata.

Kurapika berusaha menggapai gadis pirang itu. Tapi siswa sekolahnya menabrak tangan Kurapika.

"Ma-maaf!" seru siswa tinggi berkacamata hitam yang menabrak Kurapika. Kurapika hanya mengangguk pelan. Kurapika pun menoleh ke arah ketiga remaja tadi. Namun tidak ada sosok mereka lagi. Ia pun kembali menuruni tangga.

"Kasihan, gadis pirang itu." bisik Kurapika pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah melewati beberapa kelas, Kurapika sampai di toilet wanita. Tapi betapa kesalnya ia melihat kedua sosok gadis tadi. Gadis bernama Neon itu memojokkan gadis pirang. Mata Kurapika menajam. Sebenarnya apa yang gadis merah muda itu lakukan pada si gadis pirang? Gadis merah muda mendorong gadis pirang hingga kepala si gadis pirang terbentur dinding. Si gadis merah muda mencengkram dan menarik kerah si gadis pirang.

"Jangan dekati pacarku lagi! Jauhi dia! Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya." ancam si gadis merah muda. Hanya suara itu yang Kurapika dengar. Hati Kurapika sakit. Ia tidak terima si gadis merah muda menyuruh gadis pirang menjauhi sahabatnya sendiri.

Kurapika langsung masuk ke toilet dan membanting pintunya keras. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

'Apa- apaan si gadis merah muda itu! Dia tak berhak melarang gadis pirang itu! Kupikir ... gadis pirang itu mencintai sahabatnya.' gerutu Kurapika dalam hatinya. Dahinya mengerut, menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada hal itu. Dia segera membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran dan pergi ke kelas sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Saat akan menaiki tangga, langkah Kurapika terhenti. Ia tertarik akan sepasang sahabat tadi. Kurapika tersenyum senang karena pacar si pemuda rambut hitam itu tak ada. Tapi senyum Kurapika menghilang saat mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Maaf… Aku akan pindah dari kota ini. Tapi kurasa kita masih bisa bersahabat." ujar si rambut pirang yang ada di hadapan pemuda.

"Huh! Bisakah?" ucap si pemuda ketus. Ia terlihat marah.

"Tapi … tapi," kata- kata si gadis terpotong karena pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan gadis pirang. Mata Kurapika meredup. Ia pun menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya.

Ternyata pelajaran belum dimulai. Padahal bel sudah berbunyi. Anak- anak lain masih berkeliaran di luar kelas. Kurapika pun masuk dan duduk di kursinya.

Bayangan- bayangan murid memenuhi kelas. Terlihat si gadis pirang itu duduk dan menatap seorang guru yang sedang memperkenalkan seorang murid baru. Mata gadis itu berbinar- binar menatap murid baru itu. Murid baru itu adalah sahabatnya. Si gadis pirang tersenyum lebar. Dia melambaikan tangan dan menyambut kedatang pemuda berambut hitam itu. Tapi entah mengapa si pemuda melewatinya dengan wajah angkuh. Tak ada suara yang keluar saat berpapasan dengan si pirang.

Kurapika ikut merasa sakit saat si gadis pirang menitikkan air mata. Mungkin gadis pirang itu patah hati. Bukan hanya sosok orang yang ia cintai yang menghilang. Tapi sahabatnya pun menghilang. Gadis pirang menunduk. Ia merasa ditinggalkan. Bayang- bayang mereka menghilang seiring teman- teman sekelas Kurapika yang berhamburan ke dalam kelas. Mungkin guru yang mengajar kelas Kurapika sudah datang.

"Kurapika!" sapa Kirara gembira.

"Hn…" sahut Kurapika datar.

Kirara pun duduk di samping Kurapika

"Kau sakit? Lemas sekali!" kata Kirara cemas sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Kurapika.

"Tidak kok… " jawab Kurapika menepis tangan Kirara.

"Kalau begitu, bersemangatlah…" ucap Kirara cuek. Dia memukul kepala Kurapika dengan kamus yang berat. Sementara Kurapika mengelus- elus kepalanya sebal. Mereka kembali fokus ke pelajaran.

Kurapika mulai bosan menatap kamus bahasa Inggrisnya yang sangat tebal. Dia pun mulai teringat bayangan- bayangan itu. Jika bayangan- bayang itu disatukan, akan menjadi sebuah cerita. Akan tetapi cerita itu punya akhir menggantung. Tapi begitulah akhir cerita persahabatan mereka. Kurapika pun tahu sejak awal, begitulah akhir kisah menyedihkan itu. Dia termenung melihat langit sore. Tangan kanannya menopang dagunya. Kurapika merasa sangat bosan. Ia pun mulai berpikir saat memandangi langit yang mulai kemerahan. Cerita menyedihkan itu tak bisa diterima. Endingnya tak menarik.

Pelajaran pun usai. Anak- anak mulai bebondong- bondong pulang.

"Kurapika…" panggil Kirara.

"Kurapika…" panggilnya lagi. Tapi sungguh tak berguna karena Kurapika sudah hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Kirara pun pergi dari kelas. Toh Kurapika akan sadar sendiri/ Kurapika masih melamun. Namun seseorang menghampiri Kurapika. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan perban melilit di dahinya.

"Kurapika…" panggil pemuda rambut hitam itu. Namun Kurapika tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Hayo! Kau melamun apa?" seru Kuroro, si rambut hitam sambil memeluk leher Kurapika. "Wuaa…! Kuroro, lepaskan! Sesak tahu!" bentak Kurapika.

"Hahaha… Oke!" kata Kuroro sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Kurapika tetap bersikap dingin. Ia menenteng tasnya dan pergi dari tempat duduknya.

"Kurapika…" panggil Kuroro pelan.

"Apa?" sahut Kurapika ketus. Ia menatapa Kuroro tajam.

"Maafkan aku, Kurapika. Aku benar- benar menyesal. Aku sangat mencintaimu." ucap Kuroro sunguh- sungguh.

Mata Kurapika menajam, menyelidiki kebohongan di balik mata hitam Kuroro yang penuh kesungguhan.

'Apa buktinya? Apa buktinya kalau kau hanya mencintaiku?" tantang Kurapika.

Mata Kuroro berkilat dan bibirnya menampakkan seringai mengerikan. Dia mendekat. Kuroro mendekat dan memeluk pinggang Kurapika dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan Kuroro memegang dagu Kurapika lembut. Bibir Kuroro pun mencium bibir Kurapika.

Kurapika kaget. Kedua tanganya berusaha mendorong dada Kuroro. Tapi ia terlalu lemah. Penolakannya tak berarti bagi Kuroro. Kuroro semakin menekan tubuh Kurapika. Tangan kanan Kuroro berpindah ke belakan kepala Kurapika, menekan kepala Kurapika pelan- pelan.

Sementara Kurapika masih berusaha mendorong Kuroro dan melangkah mundur. Akan tetapi ia malah terpeleset. Kurapika kaget dan malah mencengkram kemeja Kuroro hingga Kuroro ikut jatuh. Kurapika mengutuki dirinya sendiri gara- gara posisi mereka saat ini. Kurapika tertidur dengan Kuroro yang berada di atasnya.

Kuroro masih saja mencium bibir ranum Kurapika. Namun tanga kirinya menahan berat tubuhnya agar Kurapika tidak terlalu berat.

'Kau memang pintar.' batin Kuroro tersenyum lebar dalam ciumannya.

Kurapika bimbang. Ia sangat membenci Kuroro yang meninggalkannya. Tapi ia masih mencintai Kuroro. Satu tangan Kurapika mendorong dada Kuroro. Namun tangan lainnya malah menariknya.

Bibir Kuroro bergerak turun ke dagu Kurapika dan terus ke bawah. Mata Kurapika terpejam rapat. Ia ingin menahan perasaannya. Namun ia tak bisa. Napasnya hingga terhenti. Kuroro berhenti sampai perpotongan bahu Kurapika. Ia menekannya dengan lidahnya dan menjilatnya pelan. Menggigitnya kecil hingga tubuh Kurapika bergetar. Bibir Kuroro bergerak ke atas, menciumi leher Kurapika hingga telinga. Hembusan napas Kuroro menggelitik telinga Kurapika. Kuroro menggigit kecil telinga Kurapika.

"Dengarkan aku, Kurapika… Maafkan aku. Aku baru sadar bahwa hanya kau yang pantas untukku. Kuakui aku memang bodoh. Hanya kau yang aku cintai. Terimalah cintaku, Kurapika…" bisik Kuroro dengan suara menggoda.

Kurapika merinding dan mengangguk pelan. Kuroro tersenyum dan bangkit dari atas tubuh Kurapika. Kuroro duduk di depan Kurapika, tersenyum memandangi gadis yang benar- benar ia cintai. Kurapika pun bangun dan duduk bersimpuh. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Jadi, kau mau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Kuroro dengan senyum lebar. Kurapika mengangguk pelan lagi.

"Kuroro mesum!" bentak Kurapika sambil menjitak kepala Kuroro. Kuroro malah tertawa kecil. Ia langsung menggendong Kurapika ala bridal style.

"Kuantar kau pulang ya, Kurapika." kata Kuroro sambil berjalan keluar. Sementara Kurapika tak dapat menolak dan hanya memendam wajah merahnya ke dada Kuroro.

**End**

Terima kasih sudah membaca hingga akhir. Bagian akhirnya … apa kurang? Hehehehe… Maaf di awal fic ini sangat membingungkan. Tapi kalian bisa menebak siapa si pemuda rambut hitam dan gadis pirang 'kan? Ide ini Airin dapat dari lagu berjudul Déjà vu punya SS501. Tapi karena gak nyambung sama lagunya, Airin gak jadi bikin songfic.

Karena fic ini penuh kekurangan, Airin harap para reader mau mereview?


End file.
